


Carnaval caótico

by NaghiTan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En Kokuyoland la vida era muy estresante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnaval caótico

**Título:** Carnaval caótico.

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Rokudo Mukuro

 **Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **KHR!** No me pertenecen, son obra de la mangaka **Akira Amano** yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** En Kokuyoland la vida era muy estresante.

 **Número de palabras:** 674

 **Tabla:** Helados.   **No. Y Nombre:** 014\. Piña

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

 

**Capitulo Único.**

—¡Mukuro-chan!— le gritó M.M.

El nombrado cerró los ojos, tratando de no  perder la paciencia, ya con esa vez había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que sus subordinados cometían tal atrocidad. Había salido solo por un corto periodo de tiempo, para ver como Chrome se las arreglaba para sobrevivir donde los Vongola, solo por menos de veinte minutos… Y cuando regresó, el escondite estaba patas para arriba.

Debía de admitir que el escondite antes que se fuera no estaba limpio, es más, le encantaba ese toque caótico que adornaba todo el lugar, pero esto, esto era pasarse de la raya. No quería saber cómo Ken, Chikusa, M.M. y Fran se las habían arreglado para hacer eso. En ocasiones como esa, se preguntaba el por qué había alejado de su lado a su querida Chrome, para recordarse que era por el bien de su pupila.

No quiso escuchar las excusas que M.M. le estaba otorgando, excusas estúpidas a su parecer, ¡que diferentes eran las mujeres entre ellas! Porque siendo la pelirroja una mujer, esta se negaba a hacer los quehaceres  que de antaño  Nagi hacia sin rechistar.

—Mukuro-san—Chikusa le llamó—, arreglaremos esto de inmediato.

Y más les valía que lo hicieran, porque no viviría en aquellas condiciones. Dio la vuelta para salir a despejarse un rato. Después de la batalla contra los Vendicare, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, lo normal que se podría vivir en un lugar como Namimori, lo normal para un miembro de la mafia.

Reconocía que había cedido a entrar a ese mundo por simple casualidad, por más que amenazara a Tsunayoshi, por dentro sabía que no iría a hacerle nada, porque Sawada le había otorgado el pase libre para investigar a otras familias mafiosas. Mukuro no se creía que con Tsuna la mafia se controlaría, no, al contrario, sabía muy bien que había mucha oscuridad por todas partes y por eso estaría en la espera de cualquier paso malogrado del actual Vongola.

Sonrió viendo hacia el cielo azul, Tsuna le otorgaba lo que más quería a cambio de proteger a Chrome, no cabía duda que con el pasar de los años, el castaño había adquirido la habilidad de tener a las personas donde más quería: a él lo tenía entre la espada y la pared… porque cuidar de Nagi no era barato.

El Carnaval de circunstancias era peligroso, en cualquier día podría ser mandado a morir… y es que de eso se trataba la mafia…

Que suerte que Sawada sabia manejar sus cartas.

.

 

.

 

.

 

—¿Mukuro no ha dado señales de vida?— preguntó Tsuna.

—No señor— respondió un hombre de capucha negra—, lleva más de cinco años desaparecido, ni los subordinados de él saben su paradero.

Tsuna asintió, regresando a los documentos que tenía que firmar… dándole a entender al hombre que ya no necesitaba de sus servicios. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, al poco tiempo una neblina embargó todo el lugar.

—Kufufufufu—la risa de Mukuro se dejaba escuchar, muy ligera—, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que ocultarme Tsunayoshi?

—Lo suficiente para que puedas seguirme siendo de utilidad, —respondió el Décimo, alzando su mirada y sonriendo con los ojos—me sirves más fingiendo tu desaparición que estando en la base Vongola.

Mukuro debía de reconocer que el chico era un bastardo astuto, en una de sus misiones le ordenó fingir una traición, para así infiltrarse en una base enemiga y destruirla desde dentro, esa misión le estaba tomando a Mukuro más años de los que imaginó, pero era por una causa justa… querían vengar la muerte de su querida Nagi. Ambos la habían querido con diferente tipo de cariño, pero al fin y al cabo… era eso lo que mantenía que Mukuro tuviera sed de venganza y Tsuna hubiera adquirido el temple que un líder mafioso necesitaba… la perdida de uno de los suyos era dolorosa y ellos la vengarían.

Porque la vida era un carnaval lleno de sorpresas… por eso, crearían un caos en el bajo mundo.

 


End file.
